The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
by CadeTheSlowpoke1
Summary: So my take on the avengers. My own universe. Based on The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes T.V show


The Avengers

Earth's Mightiest Heroes

(**This is in no way related to the TV show or movies but my own spin on the Avengers.) I don't own Marvel or the Avengers. If I did… well, you'll see.)**

Chapter 1

Baron Strucker looked out the window on HYDRA Island.

"Why can't those pesky Avengers just give up already?" He looks down at his fake arm, knowing quite well that he can easily kill one of the weaker ones, but the good captain, Iron Man, Thor, and the pesky Hulk are always standing in his way.

"Ummm, Baron sir, a message just arrived from MODOK, stating that A.I.M needs more money to test on project Sideways 8". A very low ranking HYDRA agent determinately said, but in a scared tone.

Then, the Baron grabbed the agent by the collar with his robotic arm and said, "Tell MODOK, if he wants more money, it will cost him." Strucker hesitantly released the agent.

"Yes sir, Baron." sputtered the agent. As he rushed out of the room, Strucker looked back at his window, seeing the reflection of the Grim Reaper.

"You better have a good reason for disturbing me, Reaper." The Baron said haughtily as he was losing patience.

"Of course good Lord Strucker, I have a message for you and the high guard." The hooded man said as he kneeled before the head of HYDRA.

"Well, you best find the Guard and get them downstairs. I also have a message." Exclaimed Strucker, in such a way that made him sound vulnerable.

"Very well my lord." He replied as he stood up and left the Baron to his gazing.

_I need to remind myself to kill him one of these days. When I will finally have full control._ As the Baron thought these simple words, whether it was coincidence or fate, the real threat had just begun…

At the Avengers' Mansion

The Hulk was sitting at the giant table the Avengers were having dinner at. He didn't like to eat there considering his size, but he knew it would make Stark happy. The other reason he needed to stay was because it was Thanksgiving. The Hulk was just mad that the only place he had to go for food was the Avengers. He then saw the turkey in front of him; they had to have two or three turkeys since of the large amount of Avengers and honored guests.

"Let's eat. I'm hungry." The Hulk said in a very demanding voice.

"I agree with the green monster. No offense." Hawkeye said, looking as if he just set off a bomb.

"Then dig in everyone." Quicksilver quickly spoke.

"No, not yet!" Exclaimed Captain America as he slammed his fist on the table. "It's not right to eat, especially on Thanksgiving, without a proper prayer."

"Cap, not all of us here are religious." Iron Man said counteractively.

"I shall never comprehend the human desire of faith." Said vision in such a way that all looked up upon him.

"Yes Tony, I understand that not all of us share the same belief, but just this once."

Then the Avengers (And honored guests) all grabbed hands, a very awkward thing for Hawkeye and the Hulk. Captain America then uttered these few simple words, "Dear Lord, thank you for this day, and all the wonderful things you have given us. Thank you for all the people sitting here. Thank you for the Avengers, especially. Let this food give us strength to fight more evil. Amen."Then the Avengers all raised their heads, and began eating.

"So Iron Man how is the new defense system for Wakanda coming along?" asked the Black Panther.

"Well you see, it's around twelve percent done, I just need Richards and Hank to get back to me on it." Iron Man said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Umm Tony, I think were actually fifteen percent done, sorry T'Challa." Ant-Man added sheepishly.

"So Natasha, when are you going to finally go out with me?" Clint asked.

"In your dreams bird-brain." Natasha said in a very mocking tone.

"Now Tony, where's the wine at?" Asked Pepper in a very seductive tone of voice.

"Ah yes, the wine, I'll be back in a minute." Just then he excuses himself to go get the sparkling purple toxin.

"Oh Vision sweety, all these candles, the friends and the wine. It's all so romantic isn't it?" The Scarlet Witch asked her husband.

"For you, I'll answer. Yes it is. Even though, I'll never quite grasp true love. Except only for you." The Vision said as best as a robot who wanted love could say.

"So Hill, how is it going running S.H.I.E.L.D. without Fury?" The ex-spy/ S.H.I.E.L.D agent asked.

"Well it's been a pain, but with Quartermain, Mockingbird, and Quake there to help, it's been smooth. Also, if you guys do accept Mockingbird, good luck." The head of S.H.I.E.L.D said.

"Hank, why aren't you as romantic as the Witch and Vision." Asked the ant's one true love (well, besides the workshop.)

"Well, as the second smartest person on the planet, I take a lot of time inventing. I was lucky to get some free time to come to this dinner." The hero with a multiple personality disorder stated.

"So Hill, if they do accept me to the Avengers, I don't have to listen to you anymore. Ha, and S.H.I.E.L.D. will be down one level 9 agent." Mockingbird said with a smirk.

"So War Machine, Falcon, how do you both feel about possibly becoming, avengers?" The Kree powered female asked.

"Well, I get to listen to Tony yell at me so, the same as always." The other man of iron said in a disgruntled tone.

` "Well, I've always wanted to be an Avenger, since I am just a mercenary."

"I've got wine everybody!" The Man of Iron said with a suggestive grin.

Then the Avengers went to drinking and talking and eating. Sharing a few laughs and fun times. As the time came to pass Maria Hill left , and finally Pepper left. Then when it was all just Avengers and Avengers recruits.

"Now I know you're patiently waiting the answer to the recruits' status. If all of you could follow me to the mission control room." The leader and co-founder of the Avengers exclaimed as he put his faceplate on. As the avengers walked to the control room, the Black Panther stopped.

"I sense something that's not welcome here." The king of Wakanda said as he got out one of his vibranium blades.

"Let me guess, this is a test to see if we defeat a bunch of robots and win." Falcon said.

"Well, we were going to that but something is really here." Captain America said in his usually very stern tone. The Avengers prepared for the battle they might have to fight. Then the ceiling fell in and down swooped Abomination. The Hulk barreled towards the other monster.

"AHH, STOP YA STUPID HULK, I'M TO DELVIER A MESSAGE FROM THE LEADER! THEN I LEAVE!" The Abomination yelped as he set down an envelope. And an E.M.P. "Sorry we just shut down your talking house for a few minutes." Then the Abomination jumped out of the giant hole in the roof.

"Now Tony, I have a pretty dumb question, but why did Jarvis not tell us that the Abomination was here? " Hawkeye demanded looking mad and concerned.

"Clint, one, the butler Jarvis is out of town. Two, the automatic house voice in my armor, I didn't have it on. I just thought even the villains celebrate Thanksgiving! I mean, Doom sends us Christmas cards, so."

"The letter is just paper Tony." The Black Panther said as he examined the note. The Scarlet Witch then picked up the note with a hex and handed it to Tony.

"Well the note says:

Dear, Avengers

It is I, the leader, and I'm here to tell you that I've heard the Masters of Evil are having a reunion of sorts. I'm only telling you this for my safety. If I help you take down the masters, you keep me out of jail.

Sincerely,

The Leader

"So who here thinks the leader is trying to be nice? Who else thinks it's a bunch of crap." Iron Man said.

"Well I for one hope that Zemo is in this masters bunch so I can finally get my revenge on that HYDRA scum."

"Well, let's head to the control room." Ant-Man said, trying to change the subject. As the avengers make it to the control room, all the members took their respective seats. The Avengers recruits just stood in a line.

"Now each Avenger gets one vote per recruit. A recruit must get at least a 2/3 of the votes to be accepted. Everyone understand?" Iron Man said.

"Yes." Everyone said unanimously.

"Good, now first up, Falcon." Iron Man said.

(AN: **OK SO I'M GONNA DO THE VOTING IN A POLL SYSTEM CAUSE I DONT WANT A PAGE OF ONE LINES.)**

**FALCON VOTES.**

**Captain America: YES**

**Iron Man: YES**

**Thor (Even though he is not present in this story yet, he said yes to all of them in advance.) YES**

**Wasp: YES **

**Ant Man: No**

**Hawkeye: Yes**

**Black Panther: YES**

**Scarlet Witch: YES**

**Quick Silver: No**

**Vision: Yes**

**Hulk: Yes**

**Ms. Marvel: No**

**Black Widow: No**

**MOCKING BIRD VOTES**

**Captain America: YES**

**Iron Man: YES**

**Thor: YES**

**Wasp: YES **

**Ant Man: YES**

**Hawkeye: YES**

**Black Panther: YES**

**Scarlet Witch: YES**

**Quick Silver: yes**

**Vision: Yes**

**Hulk: Yes**

**Ms. Marvel: yes**

**Black widow: YES**

**WAR MACHINE VOTES**

**Captain America: YES**

**Iron Man: YES**

**Thor: YES**

**Wasp: YES **

**Ant Man: YES**

**Hawkeye: Yes**

**Black Panther: YES**

**Scarlet Witch: YES**

**Quick Silver: yes**

**Vision: Yes**

**Hulk: Yes**

**Ms. Marvel: yes**

**Black Widow: yes**

**So concludes the voting**

"Well by a long shot the following Avengers are now: Falcon, Mockingird, and War Machine. Now, do you accept the call of duty to be Avengers?

"I accept." The falcon said with honor

"I also accept." War Machine walked forward and shook his old comrade's hand. This time as a full flanked Avenger.

"Well, I suppose I better join to make sure Clint stays his ground." Then Mockingbird walked up to the Avengers and stood with them.

"Well I suppose these are the newest Avengers."

**Well guys hope you liked chapter 1. I'll try to update as much as possible. Hopefully once a week. **

**Also thanks to my editor, she's cool. Remember to read and review.**


End file.
